Pretty Cure Riding Hood ♪
, also known as Pretty Cure Niji Zukin ♪ is a just-for-fun Pretty Cure season created by Hirakawa Akai on December 8, 2017. She wanted to do this series after playing the "Linkle's Tale" in Hyrule Warriors Legends, the main character is even based and named after Linkle herself. Akai also wanted to use the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood as motfit.The season main motfits are the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood and colors. Synopsis Kobayashi Hiromi is a simple girl who lives in a small village and dreams to live a big adventure. On a normal day, Hiromi was walking around when her precious amulet was taken by a mysterious boy and very angry she chased him to a forest where she she was surprised by several demons! A small human-like fairy saved her by turning her into a Pretty Cure. In the end, she was able to retrieve her precious amulet and out of the forest. The fairy tells Hiromi that she is one of the Three Hooded Warriors who were chosen to save the lands of Eterna and to fight the evil Izayoi Clan. Characters Pretty Cure Voiced by: Komatsu Mikako A sweet young girl with a courageous heart and heroic spirit. Hiromi is cute and dreams at living a big adventure just like the hero who appeared in her book lived. Hiromi is a responsible girl who is accustomed to caring for animals and who also shows very strong and already accustomed to carrying heavy weight, this is all because she did the work on the farm that her grandmother could not. Her alter-ego is , the green hood of the forest. Voiced by: Akesaka Satomi A mature young girl with a golden heart and a good sense of justice and leadership. Keihi is the president of student council and as much as it seems always angry and a spoilsport, Keihi is actually just overprotective and takes care of everyone around her. She is most of the time serious but when she does not show in her leader pose she is lively and funny, she also has a kind heart. Her alter-ego is , the red hood of the mountains. Voiced by: Yoshimura Haruka A rich girl known by her selfish nature and popularity. Ruto is the only child of a rich family and loves water, being the self-proclaimed "Princess of Ocean". Ruto described by the people as elegant and egocentric, but has a cheerful and kind personality and despite her selfish nature, she is most of the time generous. She takes ballet, gymnastics and synchronized swimming classes, letting her be even more graceful than she already is. Her alter-ego is , the blue hood of lake. Mascots Voiced by: Kugimiya Rie The mascot of the season. She is a human-like creature who lives inside Hiromi's amulet. Proxy is a guardian fairy from Eterna. Proxy has been living inside Hiromi's amulet during years and in a moment of emergency she turns Hiromi into Cure Linkle. She ends all her sentences with "~kuru". Antagonist Voiced by: Hino Yurika The head of the Izayoi Clan. Shino is mysterious and never says her real name in addition to be very angry when calls her like this, she prefer to be called "It" instead of "she" or "her". She often avoids eye contact, ducking her head and smiling no reason. Shino is the only member whose the name is not related to the moon. , also known as The Three Big Bad Wolves, it is a group that consist in three siblings; two boys and one girl. Their names are based on the moon phases and have the power of create Reitsuki. The three members are: * Voiced by: Kamiya Hiroshi The first commander to attack the Cures. He is the boy who stole the Hiromi's amulet and take her to the forest. Mangetsu is the middle brother and his name means "full moon". * Voiced by: Itō Shizuka The second commander to attack the Cures. She is the only daughter but the most powerful member, just like her younger brother, Engetsu is a strategist. Engetsu is the older sibling and her name means "crescent moon" or "old moon". * Voiced by: Ono Kensho The third commander to attack the Cures. He is very lazy but extremely smart and a strategist. Shingetsu is the youngest sibling and his name means "new moon". The season's main monster. Reitsuki can be only created by the members of Izayoi Clan in order to attack the Pretty Cures. Those imps are neither good or evil, they are neutral and just follow the orders of their mester. Reitsuki are similar to the Choiarks from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Supporting Character Voiced by: Itsuki Yui A "neutral" girl who is in both good and evil side. While she is helping the Pretty Cures fighting as , sometimes she helps the villains win because she finds it fun. We can say that she is more evil than good. Itsuki is called "Queen of Night" by her dark nature, she likes of listen to goth & heavy metal and read books about demons and those kind of stuff. Itsuki strangely enjoys the chaos and has a good knowledge about supernatural things. Items * - The girls' transformation item. They are diamond-shaped red gemstones with golden trim which lies at the center of each hoods. The transformation is allowed once they shouts out Pretty Cure, Colorful Alteration. * - Cure Linkle's individual item which she uses for change into her Emerald Mode. Cure Linkle uses it along with her Luse Crystal for transformation. Individual Weapons *'Crossbow' - Cure Linkle's main weapon. *'Hammer' - Cure Megaton's main weapon. *'Rapier' - Cure Cerulean's main weapon. Locations Rural Areas is a small village located towards a ranch owner by Kobayashi Hiromi's grandparents. It is also where Hiromi family comes from. * is a goat and cow ranch when Hiromi used to lives before her mother buy a house in the village. Urban Areas is a town located far away from Asahi Village and is the Keihi and Ruto homeplace. The town is one located near a castle that belonged to a royal family that no longer exists. * is the school that the girls attend to. Keihi is the president of the student council while Emiri is the vice-president. Magical Dimensions is the homeplace of Proxy and the main setting of the Izayoi Clan. Trivia *This is the third season featuring a trio of Pretty Cures. *This is the first seasson without a pink Cure. **This is also the first season featuring a green Pretty Cure as leader. *The three main Cures has the kanji for the place where they got lost in their surnames: **Kobayashi has the kanji for "Forest" **Hiyama has the kanji for "Mountain" **Okimura has the kanji for "Ocean" (but also can mean offing) *Okimura Ruto is the only one to share the same name with the character that she was based on. **However, Cure Cerulean is the only one not to have the same weapon as the character she is based on. *The initial idea was to do seven Cures instead of four, but Akai decided he would leave only four because fitting seven in the story would be a little hard. *Akai decided to make the other Pretty Cures based on Darunia and Princess Ruto because the part of Lake Hylia from Linkle's Tale (in which Linkle meets these two Sages) was the one she liked most to play. *It is possible that Itsuki is very slightly inspired by Midna Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure Riding Hood ♪